Sunshade systems for sliding roofs are known in the prior art. One type of sunshade system includes a rigid headliner part that is mounted for sliding movement at the inside headliner or at the roof opener system of the vehicle roof. Another type of sunshade system includes a roller blind that is received on a coiling shaft and that may be withdrawn from the shaft.
Currently known sunshade systems are not satisfactory in many applications because the roof shape and roof opening can have different configurations from vehicle to vehicle. Especially in the case of complex roof shapes or openings to be shaded whose rims are not parallel to one another, some deficits may remain when implementing existing sunshade systems. In addition, roller blinds present an additional problem regarding how to accommodate the coiling roll within the space available. Thus, current sunshade systems have definite limitations with respect to their applicability in a variety of applications.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a sunshade system that is suitable for variable employment in a multitude of applications.